


After taste

by Sorayuuki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst mostly, Depression, F/M, I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GET STARTED, IT'S ANGST EVERYWHERE, Please Forgive me, Sorry Not Sorry, adrien is a cinnamon roll with a mixed of feelings, first fic tho, hawkmoth is papa agreste but he is good, mama agreste - Freeform, maybe fluff and angst, that i've hurt our cinnamon roll, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorayuuki/pseuds/Sorayuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was here. She is here. She's still here. <br/>Damn it. <br/>He'd only wanted to be happy. To live a normal life. For her to life a normal life. <br/>This was not supposed to happened. </p>
<p>Nothing in this world is free, not even magic. <br/>so, what is the price taken to mend things right and cleanse the evil withing the darkest part of hawkmoth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. after taste (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, that this fic is so depressing. IT IS angst written all over again.  
> this is basically my first fic in any fandom. EVER.   
> i've never has an otp this strong before.  
> so... yeah, i think that it will be a rollercoaster of emotion in the later chapters (and i don't think i'm ready for it), but yeah....  
> I really hope you enjoy this....
> 
>  
> 
> more notes in the end of chapter

She was here.

She is here. 

She's still here.

 

Damn it.

He'd only wanted to be happy. To live a normal life. For HER to live a normal life.

This was not supposed to happen.

After what seems like the fall of Paris' superhero duo, after the final battle with Hawkmoth. Things are changing, for best and for worse.

News has it that the thing, a miraculous, that given hawkmoth his power have been controlled once again under the right hand, it was all the best Paris could ever want no more akuma, and there's no more need for teenage superheroes to save the city from evil and negative emotions. It was all for the best, everything should be back to normal by now.

It was normal, for most.

But not for both of Paris' superheroes.

Scars were left open, secrets kept hidden under white lies and masks. Heart, broken and bent.

Adrien was shattered, Chat was on the edge of breaking. He had never imagined how his dad was Hawkmoth. how dare he used people's emotions for his own interest. Sure he had never been the nice heartwarming one, but once he had a good heart, once before Adrien's mother was nowhere to be found. Once before his heart was darken by the evil that plagues his miraculous. He was supposed to be miraculous, not corrupted.

The last battle was where it hurts the most, physically and emotionally, both for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both of them were hurting, both were frightened and scared, both were actually just another 16th year old, and both of them knew that maybe it might be their final day together, or even worse, it could be their final day to live. The battle goes on, blood and flame set the city aflame. It was a matter of life and death. After what seems like days without the sun and the chirped of birds, eventually, it all settled into place. Ladybug and Chat Noir, though both broken and crushed had won against evil once again. And there were prices to be paid even if it's magic.

In the end, it was time for the miraculous to deactivate, no more kwamis to feed or converse with. No more magic of the miraculous. Just an ordinary earrings, a ring and a pair of earrings.

And Ladybug was the one to pay for fixing all of the destruction done to the city, to the people living in it, her heart was lost. There's always a priced to be paid, nothing is free in this world after all. There was nothing to hope for, no magic to bring her back, after

The worst part was, There's no magic to bring her back, after all, it's the price of magic.

 

Or so they thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Months past since that incident. And every night was another nightmare for Adrien. His father had long recovered from that horrible nights spend trying to kill and take advantage of his own son. He had been trying to reconnect with his son. Adrien's mom was there too. She came back. It was for the better, with her there, they started became a family again, and he thought he was going to be happy, but he's not. Both of his parents worry about him, he knew it. Even his father now worries about him like other normal parents would. But he has lost a kwami, and he also lost a best friend.

 

"Adrien, sweet, can I come in?" asked his mom, peeking behind his slightly opened bedroom door.

"yeah, sure mom, what is it about?" He moves to sit on his bed, folding the piece of paper he had read hundreds time before, and tucked it safely into his drawer.

"about me, and dad, and you Adrien... I know we've talked about it..." She hesitated.

"yes, mom..." His eyes drop to the floor, he just can't let go of all the mixed feeling he kept to himself. He could be happy and hug both his parents for not being broken and then be angry at his father for he had make most of his friend in danger right after.

"Adrien... if you want to talk about it, I'm here, and so is your father, even though he's distance more of the time, he loves you, we both love you, okay?" His mom move to sit beside him on his bed. He leaned into her and rested his head in the crook of her neck, and he wept. He love his mom, his father, his friends, his crime fighting partner, his ladybug. He'd only wanted to be happy. His mother pats calm him. And slowly, slowly he told her everything that happened before, all of his feelings and thoughts that have piled up for months.

"So... you really love this ladybug girl, adrien?" Said her mother teasingly to cheered up her son. A blush answered her question.

"Sure, after all of the time I've missed with you, I'm sure you'll find someone" a proud smile plastered to her face.

"and now you don't know about this girl?"

"Yes, kind of... I don't even know who she was behind the mask, but I feel like she's amazing, miraculous even, just as she is" he confessed.

"And did she left you with something, like... a letter?" She ask, she knew that her son was reading some kind of letter over and over again for the past months.

"A letter" Adrien open his drawer slowly and handed his mother a piece of folded paper.

"May I?"

"Yes mom, sure" and she unfolded the paper, there it lies words written in beautiful cursive.

 

> Dear Chat,
> 
>  

First of all, I really wanted to say thankyou.

Thank you for all of the time you took the hit for me.

Thank you for your friendship and partnership.

Thank you for trusting me with your life.

Thank you for saving me over and over again, _petite chaton_.

Thank you for your mew-vourlous puns, ~~I truly enjoyed them~~.

Thank you for so many things I can't yet to reveal to you.

And maybe this will be the last time I'd talk to you, or gave you something.

I'm sorry, kitty for all of the time I've failed to protect you. And maybe even now, I'm still hurting you and even left you all alone.

I'm sorry. But don't be sad kitty, there's always someone out there who love you ~~(you're a very lovable kitty after all)~~. Paris loves you after all. And so do I.

Maybe we can't see each other again after this, there's a price I've got to pay, Tikki- my kwami told me. And this is, my last memoir for you. I may not remember you later, and don't try to search for me. You have hurt enough. You've got to be happy okay kitty, move on, cause I've known you outside our masks and I know you're worth all the love you could get. Be happy chat, be who you truly are.

 

> Love, Your lady


	2. fix her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that it's going to be more angsty from here, and i ope that i would be able to explore more on Marinette's side in later chapter.

He only wanted to be happy. 

 

* * *

 

 

The night was young, but Adrien was preparing himself for bed, for another nightmare. 

 

No more kwamis. He was once again alone. He wonders, what could ladybug be doing right now, when everything is back to normal, no more magic and evil akuma to fight off. 

' A price to pay'  

Adrien recites it over and over, hoping he could grasp it. What is it to be paid? Is she in debt or something? If it's money, he sure could help her, and right now, he really wants to help her. He wants to be by her side, at least one last time to say goodbye. 

After that last battle, Ladybug was nowhere to be found. No goodbye, no fist bump, no, nothing. People report seeing her on top of Eiffel tower, but she never made a single appearance after it.  

He regrets it, not going after her and saying one last goodbye, he thought he still got time, to at least meet her on patrol or something, but in fact, that day was the last day, he could catch a glimpse of her beauty, of her witty, charming and lovable attitude. That was also the day he saw her broke, shattered apart to pieces, how she's willing to sacrifice herself to protect him, from his own father, and she knew him. She knew him, she knew that Chat was (is) Adrien. She knew Hawkmoth was his father, Chat's father. She knew because he shattered right into her arms, both as Adrien and Chat. She help him to find his most inner chat and fight to justice alongside her, even though it is his father they're fighting.  

No, he reminds himself. That was not his true father. It was the evil within his miraculous.  

But where is ladybug? She knew who he is, isn't it fair for him to know her behind her mask? 

He threw himself onto his bed, then stared at his once miraculous ring. He missed plagg, he missed lady bug, he missed being Chat noir, and roaming around Parisian rooftops late at night with his lady by his side. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Marinette, darling... you've got yourself a visitor," Sabine said, caressing her teenage girl's hair. no response, Marinette kept her blank stare. She was sitting beside her bedroom window, staring dully at the scenery outside.  

"Hey, Marinette, it's me Slya" 

"I brought some get well soon letters and flowers from our friends at school, you know..." Still no response, so Alya kept going, slowly, steadily. She wanted her best friend to come back. She missed her.  

"there's a lot of people wishing your well being, and they'd wish for you to come back to school, even Chloe was curious where you've gone to all of a sudden" Alya chuckled at the thought of chloe. Even that spoiled brat knew how to worried about someone else other than herself.  

"And also.... Adrien hasn't been going to school too, since that incident..."  

"Alya" called Sabine from outside Marinette's room. "can I talk to you?"  

"Yes of course" and Alya goes out of the Marinette's bedroom, closing the door behind her.  

"About Marinette, Alya, we, me and Tom are very grateful to you, that you keep on supporting her, even through her... um.. Condition..." 

"no.. Mrs. Cheng, you don't have to be, I've really enjoyed my time with her, she's a really good friend, and as ladybug she have save me hundreds of time, even supported me with my ladyblog, even though I was trying to find out her identity, I'm really grateful and she's my hero" said Alya, she could recall every conversation they had, and every time ladybug save her and gave her special interviews, it was Marinette all along.  

"really, thank you Alya, we wouldn't know what to do, if you're not supporting us right now, but I just wanted you to know that even Marinette is like that right now, I hope we could bring her back, we could find a way, I'm sorry for asking you so much favors, really darling" Sabine said, her face was sad and tired. She wanted her little girl back.  

Marinette's family moved to the suburbs town of Chartres, a 30 minutes train trips from Paris. They wanted to start a new life, to bring Marinette back to them, without the city commotion and the beautiful nature around her.   

Both Alya and Marinette's parents got a letter after that incident.  Marinette wrote to them, and she told them she's ladybug, she trust them enough, she told them about everything, every white lies she told them to cover her disappearance when she's Ladybug. She apologized over and over again in that letters, and they totally forgive her right that instance. She told the about Master fu and tikki, about her power and the price she had to pay. Everything.  

Her letters were their guidance to her condition. Confirming that it wasn't a medical condition and instead it was magic. Marinette's parents even once visited Master fu in his massage studio. They told him about her, and he said he'd knew that it was gonna happen and there was nothing that could prevent it. The fixing of their city was too much, reviving and healing people, cost a lot of energy and magic and something was to be sacrificed for fixing all of that calamity. He said that only time, familiarity and herself could make things normal again. She's sacrifice her heart to fixed all of Paris. They'd have to revive her heart to save her, to bring her back. 

Even Mater fu doesn't really understand her condition. But he told them to hold unto her miraculous and search for chat noir. He's the one who revived ladybug's heart after the final battle in the past. But they didn't knew who's chat noir or where to find him.     

 

* * *

 

 

**'hey dude' - N**

**'r u gonna go to school again?' - N**

**'I missed u, alya's too, even Chloe' -N**

**'is it ur dad? I'll talk to him' -N**

**'we need to catch up dude' -N**

**'theres so much goin on right now' -N**

_**\--5 missed call from Nino--** _

_**\-- 2 missed call from Alya --** _

_**\-- 10 missed call from Chloe --** _

 

Adrien closed his phone. He missed his friend and school. It's been more than 2 months since he last goes to school. But he was still grasping the reality of his life right now, his family and ladybug too. Maybe it's time.  

He was preparing to go to school the next few day. He wanted to start anew, start a fresh school year with Nino, alya and Marinette. Moving on from his past. He have talked to his father about going to school again, and he had permitted him to go. He's happy. 

"Hey Nino! Surprise??" He greeted as he enters the classroom, nino and Alya were chatting about something.  

"Never thought I'm going to see you again" said Nino " you even ignored my texts and calls"  

"Geez Nino, slow down okay? Look he's looking so sorry right now" butt Alya.  

"Okay darl, but's I'm not gonna forgive him for ignoring me all those months," said Nino jokingly.  

"Guys... When did you start...?" Adrien was clearly confused by the way his friends' banter.  

"We've got to talk about that, and other things with you" Alya said. 

"catch up, okay, lunch?" Offered Nino.  

"Ok, lunch at the usual place right? It's on me ok? And where's Marinette?" and the bell rang right after he finished his sentence.  

"Later, at lunch, we'll talk about it, and also we've got something for you"  

"Class, please be quite, I'm going to take your attendance right now," Said ma'am. Bustier from the front of the class.  

Adrien doesn't know what's going on. What would've happened on the two months he wasn't going to school? Where's Marinette? He's wanted to skip on these formalities and have lunch. He knew something was totally wrong here. Something's not normal.   

He knew it. 

And he's sure he wasn't prepared for another surprises yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you guys on friday for chapter 3, i hope i could write it on time, there's so many things i must do, due to school work and project :(( 
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this story though... :D

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a VERY ROUGH outlined with this fic and possible endings.   
> comments and suggestion are highly accepted and considered.   
> so.. see you guys on wednesday/thursday for more chaps??? hehhehe


End file.
